LOTM: Defensive Antics S2 P5/Transcript
(Jessica, Raynell and Razor are seen walking through the woods together) Jessica:...... Raynell: So Jess! Jessica: Hm? Raynell: Is that the new outfit you bought? Jessica: Huh, oh yeah. Cute right? Raynell: I like it! But uhh, don't you think you're showing a bit too much skin? Jessica: What's wrong with this shirt? Erin wears the same kind. Raynell: True. Jessica: Besides, Alex seems to like it. Razor: Who? Jessica: Alex. Razor: ?? Jessica: Alex Lorthare? Razor: Never heard of him. Jessica: Huh?? Raynell: Oh yeah, he doesn't know who Alex is Jess. Jessica: Why? Raynell: No reason. Jessica: Raynell... Raynell: I had to keep the love genuine okay? Jessica: Oh boy.... Razor: I mean, I like the outfit. Jessica: *Blushes* U-Uhhh... Raynell: Awww how sweet! Jessica: *Whisper* You're not helping. (Razor wraps an arm around Jessica) Jessica: !! Razor: Its a cute outfit. Raynell: *Smiles* Jessica: *Blushes* Um well I uhhhh..... Razor: I mean, skin's not a problem for me. Jessica: *Blushes more and looks away* O-Okay, that's enough compliments for now! We have a mission to do! Razor: Yeah I guess your right. We do have to save the girls and your friends. Raynell: Hey maybe you should carry her Razor so she won't get tired. Jessica: What?! Razor: You sure? Raynell: Yeah! She doesn't mind! Jessica: W-W-Wait! Razor: Okay. *Picks up Jessica Bridal Style* Jessica: AHH! NO NO I DON'T NEED TO BE CARRIED! Raynell: Aww come on! Razor: I'll keep you safe darling. Jessica:.....*sigh* (Jessica looks Razor in the eyes) Jessica: Just keep those damn tendrils away from me... Razor: You never complained about my tendrils before. Jessica: I know what you can do with those things! Razor: Jeez what have you been watching when I was looking? Jessica: !! Excuse me?! Raynell: *Snickers* Razor: Just messing with ya babe. Jessica: I AM NOT- …… Razor:... Are you this upset cause your friends got kidnapped? Jessica:... Sure.. Let's go with that... Razor: You know we'll save them. Jessica: I know I know. Razor: Now come on, can I see a smile on that face? Jessica: I'm not smiling for you. Razor: Why not? You always smiled when I ask. It gives my hope for the world each day. Raynell: Aww! Jessica: No. Razor: *Smiles* Please? Jessica:... Raynell: Oh! I know! Razor! Tell her how you and her became the first Human/Targhul couple! Razor: Ah that's a great idea. That all right Jess? Jessica:.... Razor: Well I'll tell it anyway. Let's see... Jessica: *Sigh* Oh man..... Razor: It all started when I escaped my nest from that asshole leader Gnash. His men chased me but the Defenders protected me. Jessica:.... Razor: And that's when I saw you. (The scene cuts to Razor running with the Defenders when his eyes trail onto Jessica) Razor: You were the most beautiful person I ever saw. I knew right then I had to get to know you. Jessica:.... (The scene then cuts to Jessica walking around through a forest alone) Jessica: *Sigh*.... (As Jessica is walking a tendril taps her shoulder) Jessica: Hm? *Turns around* ... (Jessica sees nothing there) Jessica:.....Uhh, okay then... (Jessica turns around as the Tendril goes up her back) Jessica: WHOA! *Turns around* who's there?! (Jessica sees nothing) Jessica:.... What is going on? (As Jessica looks around tendrils slither to her feet) Jessica: *Looks down* AH!! (Jessica steps back before she trips and falls on her back) Jessica: Gnn! (Jessica lies on the ground) Jessica: *Groans*.....Were those....snakes...? (Suddnely the tendrils grab Jessica) Jessica: Huh??? (Jessica is then held upside down) Jessica: H-HEY!! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?! (Razor then steps out) Razor: Hey there. Jessica: Huh? Y-You're that Targhul we helped. Razor: That I am. Jessica: W-Well, what's the big idea?? Razor: Sorry about this. I just had to see you again. Jessica: Well you could have picked a better way?! Razor: Maybe. But I thought this way more fun. Jessica: CAn you let me go then? Razor: Sure. (Razor lets the tendrils go of Jessica. She suddenly falls and Razor catches her bridal style) Jessica: OH MY! Razor: Careful there. Jessica: Wha- Careful?? You almost dropped me! Razor: Sorry. (Razor lets Jessica back on her feet) Jessica: *Brushes herself off* Well, sorry if I was intruding on your territory. I was just taking a stroll was all. Razor: That's perfectly fine. I was hoping to see you again anyway. Jessica: You were? Razor: Oh yes. And I'm glad I found you. Cause now I get to see your beautiful face again. Jessica: !! B-Beautiful? Razor: Yes. Jessica: *Blushes* U-Uhh well... Razor: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Jessica: Huh? Oh no you didn't make me uncomfortable. It just surprised me was all. Razor: Oh, I see. Jessica: Still though, could you at least be a bit more careful with those weird tendril things? It's like they had minds of their own. Razor: Or it could be I just can't help myself around a beautiful woman. Jessica: Y-You really think I'm beautiful? Razor: Oh yes. I've seen a lot of women. Most of them were Targhul, but none of them look half as beautiful as you. Jessica:....*Blushes* Uhh... Razor: Your face is red. Jessica: I-It is? Oh... I... I guess I'm just... Flattered. Though I didn't think I'd hear such sweet things from a Targhul. Razor: Why that? Jessica: Well... We are two different species so I didn't think you'd find humans attractive like that. Razor: So? What's wrong with it? (A few tendrils sneak up to Jessica) Razor: I think you're beautiful like this. That's all. (Jessica looks for a moment and blushes again before she smiles a little) Jessica: That's... Really sweet. Razor: *Smiles* (A tendril then finds its way up Jessica's back) Jessica: EEP!! (Jessica jumps away as the tendrils all scurry off) Jessica: *Shudders* Creepy.... Razor: Sorry about that. Like I said: Can't help myself. Jessica: That's... That's okay. Say. You wanna... Hang out? Sometime? Razor: With you baby? Anytime. Jessica: *Smiles* (Jessica then looks at the clock on her phone) Jessica: Well, I do have some time to spare. You wanna head down to the river? Razor: River? Jessica: Yeah. Razor: Its a bit of a trick. Here. I'll carry you. Jessica: Oh no you don't- *Gets picked pick* Whoa! Razor: Hang on! (Razor then goes off, Jessica doesn't resist as she's carried she finds herself looking at Razor and smiling) Razor: *Voice* Boy we lost all track of time at that river. But my was it a beautiful sight. We hung out there all the time. Jessica: *Voice* We.....did? Razor: *Voice* Mmhm. I can tell you about the first visit if you want. Jessica: *Voice* Uhhh- Raynell: *Voice* Oh please do! Razor: *Voice* Right! Well we soon arrived there. (Razor arrives at the river and puts Jessica down) Razor: Here we are. (Jessica slowly walks up to the river. She looks at the shining water and the trees around) Jessica: Wow... Its so beautiful. Razor: You've never been here? Jessica: Not up close like this. Razor: Well I'm glad I could bring you up here. Jessica: Yes! Thank you so much! Razor: Anytime... Oh my god... I just noticed. I don't know your name. Jessica: *Giggles* My name is Jessica. Jessica Garland. Razor: Jessica Garland? Jessica: Yep! Razor: Huh. Cute name. Jessica: Aww thank you! You're really sweet. A bit touchy, but sweet. Razor: Like I said: I sometimes can't help myself around beautiful women. But for you, I think I'll make more of an effort to control myself. Jessica: Alright. Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this. Razor: Hm? (Jessica takes off her shirt and shoes as she prepares to head into the water) Razor: !! *Blushes* Jessica: Hehehe. Now who's blushing. (Jessica then goes into the water) Razor:...… I'm in love... Jessica: Well come on, aren't you gonna join in? Razor: !! O-Oh, right! (Razor joins in the water. And scene returns to the present) Razor: That was such a wonderful day. Wasn't it Jessie? Jessica:.....Uhhhhh.... Raynell: Oh it sounded wonderful Razor! Razor: Thanks RAynell. Jessica:... It... It was sweet but that doesn't tell me how we became the first human/Targhul couple. Razor: Well you see- Raynell: Whoa guys! We're nearing the nest! Razor: Hm? (The nest is seen ahead on the other end of the forest) Jessica: Huh, that was quick. Raynell: Not really. We've been talking for a while. Razor: Right. *Puts Jessica down* Let's do this! (Razor heads toward the nest) Jessica:.....*Sigh* So weird.... Raynell: Still? Jessica: This version of Razor is fine, but the way he was using the tendrils in that story freaks me out... Raynell: I told you he would be a bit flirty. But he did mean what he said. He controlled himself. He didn't use them on you the whole trip did he? Jessica: True... Raynell: Trust me Jessie, it's not gonna be like that. Jessica: I'm just scared he's gonna try and kill me with them again.... Raynell: He won't... I promise. Jessica:...… Raynell:... Do you... Do you wanna stop? I can... Save the game and we can stop. Jessica: No no it's fine. I wouldn't wanna stop you from having fun. Raynell: Y-You sure? Jessica: I mean we've made it this far right? Raynell: I guess.... Jessica: Come on, let's finish the main story and we can go out back to the house and hang out for a bit here. Okay? Raynell: Okay! Jessica: Great. Come on! (The two follow Razor toward the nest) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts